The present invention is directed to a compact magnetic deflection system, which makes it possible to obtain from a beam of pulsed accelerated electrons high density electron bunches.
In certain applications, it can be advantageous to be able to transmit to a target for a very short time high density accelerated electron bunches.
The performances of known devices able to supply high density electron bunches are limited by the electronic current value which can be accelerated (for example in the case of a linear electron accelerator operating in the S frequency band, the accelerated peak current cannot exceed a few dozen amperes).